IMAGING MODULE ABSTRACT The purpose of the Imaging Module is to provide instrumentation and training for high-resolution, multi-channel imaging and quantitative image analysis to the members of the Vision Core Group. We strive to obtain the latest technology for our confocal facility, which can support up to 5-channel labeling in a centrally located core facility accessible to all Core Grant members. In the confocal facility, we will have three Zeiss confocal microscopes, (Zeiss LSM 510 META, Zeiss LSM 780 and Zeiss LSM 800 with Airyscan (on order)) plus a Zeiss Apotome 2 mounted on an Axio Imager. After training, authorized users may sign up using the on-line calendar on the Vision Core Grant web page, which also contains instructions and a primer on multi-channel confocal microscopy. A Phoenix Research OCT system is available for small animal work. An initiative to provide 2-photon imaging has been started with a commitment of support and a goal to make this available during the first year of the program. Technical assistance and training for confocal microscopy, OCT and image analysis are available from a microscopist and software specialist supported by the Module. Programs for off-line image analysis (ZenLite, and ImageJ) are widely distributed throughout the user group and the Module holds licenses for several additional programs (ZenBlue, Imaris and Image Pro). The Module will also provide access to a comprehensive library of fluorescent secondary antibodies for multi-channel imaging. Priority use is assigned to NEI supported research and pilot projects in vision research. Because the Imaging Module will support the service contracts on the microscopes, confocal microscopy will be freely available to all members of the Vision Core Grant at no charge. We believe this is a key factor in the careful analysis of confocal material. The no-charge policy actively encourages new users and junior faculty because it allows the time to learn about confocal imaging.